Hola: Te estuve esperando
by Kami-Sama 2.0
Summary: UA/ One-shot.Una Llamada Telefónica: Llorar, llorar. Dejarse ir corriente abajo por el llanto, al lado un niño silencioso. Desde la radio vino dulcísimo un piano, de acordes de ensueño/Soul&Maka.


**Disclaimer: N**i la historia, ni tampoco los personajes son míos... Yo solo he traído esto hasta ustedes, sin el mínimo animo de lucro.

* * *

**Hola; Te estuve esperando**

_« ¿__**E**__s __**e**__sto __**l**__o __**q**__ue __**q**__uerías __**p**__ara __**m**__í?»_

**.**

**A** Maka le dolían las manos, como vidrio molido, la espuma del jabón se adhería a las grietas de sus antes tersas y delicadas manos, poniendo sus nervios de punta, porque dolía, dolía como los mil demonios. Y cualquiera hubiera llorado sin ninguna duda; adhiriéndose al llanto como un abrazo necesario.

Más no Maka. No lloraba y no lloraría, no lo soportaría, el sollozo la aliviaría, pero no se permitía llorar; _El jabón no era razón suficiente_. No después de todo el tiempo que había llorado por _**él**_. Llorando por su ausencia siempre presente, por su abandono. Hubiera sido degradarse, sin la única causa que para ella merecía el don de sus lágrimas. Además allí estaba David; en su cuna pálida, su cabello plateado, sus ojos rojos y sus coloridas y hermosas mejillas. _Tan_ adorable, _tan_ hermoso, _tan_ triste. Allí como siempre en su cuna o gateando en la roída alfombra. (Por que desde hacia poco tiempo, el pequeño había intentado caminar)

La radio sonaba energéticamente; `_Blues´_ como siempre. Maka prefería la misma estación a la misma hora: _Siete y cuarto de la tarde_. Maka observo la hora de reojo _(Las siete y treinta_ repitió mentalmente_)_ David también se encontraba observando el gran pentágono, que anunciaba los minutos. Maka programó la pequeña y desgastada radio, le gustaba el paso de las horas, siempre tan ágiles y sencillas, pero también le dolía asociar el paso del tiempo con la ausencia de Soul, la maldad de Soul, su abandonó. David y el deseo de llorar, todo se acumulaba, además de los problemas económicos y la preciosa música de la radio.

Sin saber el porqué, Maka se descubrió si misma en el acto de mirar de reojo la fotografía de quien estaba siempre presente en sus pensamientos, aquel marco ambarino que contenía la única foto de la _"razón". _Por qué él era muchas razones; La _razón_ de sus suspiros, la _razón _de sus miradas a la nada, la _razón_ de su tiempo, la _razón _de sus recuerdos, la _razón_ de su llanto. La razón de todo, y el dueño de nada. Su rostro dulce y amargo, observándola triste, casi suplicante, de entre el marco que colgaba al lado de la repisa del teléfono. Era siempre tan nostálgico todo aquello.

"_Nadie me ha llamado hoy_"-pensó.

Apenas si comprendía la razón de seguir pagando mensualmente la factura del teléfono. Nadie llamaba a ese número desde la ausencia de Soul, casi siempre llamaban sus amigos ya que él tenia muchos amigos.

Soul ahora era un extraño para ella, para David, para el pequeño departamento, donde las cosas se acumulaban al igual que los recuerdos. Solamente Kid llamaba a veces y hablaba con Maka; Para decirle lo mucho que se alegraba de saber de su buena salud, y que no fuese a creer que lo ocurrido entre ella y Soul seria motivo para que dejase de llamar preguntando por su estado de ánimo y los dientecitos de David. Solamente Kid, y ese día el teléfono no había sonado ni una vez, ni siquiera un numero equivocado.

Eran las siete y veinte. Maka escucho el _Blues_, mezclado con anuncios comerciales.

Escucho las noticias junto con la suave y melodiosa voz de una cantante soprano, tuvo un furtivo antojo de golosina, se dirigiría a la despensa y tomaría unas galletas. Se seco las manos del jabón, y gimió de dolor al sentir el contacto del rugoso paño de cocina contra sus manos.

_"Vidrios"_ pensó. Pero no lloraría. Solo podía llorar por Soul, se dirigió a él en voz alta y al hacer esto escucho una suave risilla, David en su cuna, le sonrió a su muy triste madre y en un gesto de ternura oculto su rostro entre las mantas. Busco palabras para justificar su dolor, con un gesto de tortura.

—Si él pudiera comprender el mal que nos hizo, David... Si él tuviera alma, si fuese capaz de pensar por un segundo en lo que dejo atrás cuando cerró la puerta tras de si, con ese rostro deformado por la rabia. Dos años David, dos años... y nada hemos sabido de él... ni una carta... ni siquiera en el día de tú cumpleaños. ¿Recuerdas? fue hace dos meses y yo pegada al teléfono esperando que llamara, que él dijera: "_¡Felicidades, hola!"_ O que te mandara un regalo, nada más un pequeño regalo un oso de peluche, una moneda, una carta.

Así las lágrimas que quemaban sus finas mejillas le parecieron legítimas, ahora eran por Soul, por su abandono, por su recuerdo.

Y fue en ese instante en que el reloj sonó anunciando la hora; Las siete y veintidós, la radio hizo también un anuncio propio cambiando a otra canción... Y justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono.

—Llaman—dijo Maka dirigiéndose a la pequeña criatura que la observaba con curiosidad, como si aquella pudiera entenderle. Se sentó junto a la banquilla, debía de ser la dueña del departamento pidiendo explicaciones por los pagos atrasados.

No mostraba apuro alguno, lentamente dijo:

—Hola. —

Tardo en oírse la respuesta.

—Sí. ¿Quien...? —

Claro que ella sabia y por esto la habitación comenzó a girar y el minutero se transformo en una hélice furiosa.

—Habla Soul. Maka... Soy Soul. —que agridulce era aquella voz; como si un ángel desertor estuviera hablando a través de una cascada de bruma. Tan cerca, tan lejos, tan diáfano, tan irreal.

—Ah, Soul. —contestó frunciendo el entrecejo, detestando y maldiciendo, aquella sensación calida y reconfortante sobre su pecho.

—¿Vas a cortar? —

—Sí, Soul—dijo ella calmada. —

—Maka, tengo que hablar contigo. —

— ¿Qué sucede? —

—Tengo que decirte muchas cosas, Maka... —

— ¿Si? —

— ¿Estas... Estas enojada? —

—No puedo estar enojada. Estoy triste. —

—¿Soy un desconocido para ti...un extraño, ahora? —

—No me preguntes eso. Por favor no me lo preguntes—

—Es que me duele, Maka. —

—Ah, te duele. —

—¡Por Dios! ¡Deja de hablarme así…! Con ese tono... —

—...—

—¿Hola? —

—Hola. Creí que... —

—Maka. —

— ¿Si, Soul? —

—¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa? —

Algo andaba mal... algo andaba muy mal con la voz de Soul, quizás, sí se había olvidado un poco de su voz... había mucho silencio... como si hablara desde una cárcel o un bar.

Un silencio nocturno se oía tras el auricular del teléfono.

—...Una, solo una pregunta Maka. —

David desde la cuna la observaba curioso sus grandes ojos carmesí, mostraban dudas. Eran las siete veintiocho y ella aun no le daba la leche a su pequeño; y no había colgado la ropa.

—Maka... quiero saber si me perdonas. —

—No, Soul no te perdonó. —

—Maka... —

—¿Si, Soul? —

—¿No, me perdonas? —

—No, Soul, el perdón no vale nada ahora... se perdona a quienes se ama todavía un poco... y es por David, por David que no te perdono. —

—¿Por David, Maka? ¿Me crees capaz de haberlo olvidado? —

—No se, Soul. Pero no te dejaría volver a nuestro lado por que ahora es solamente mi hijo. No te dejaría nunca. —

—Eso no importa ya, Maka— dijo la voz de Soul, y Maka sintió otra vez con más fuerzas que a su voz le faltaba _(o le sobraba) _algo.

—¿De donde llamas? —

—Tampoco importa—balbuceó la voz de Soul como si le apenara contestar.

—Pero, es que... —

—Dejemos eso, ¿vale? Maka—

_(Las siete y veinte)_

—Maka... imagínate, imagínate si yo me fuera... —

—¿Tú? ¿Irte, adonde? —

—Puede... Puede pasar... Maka... pasan tantas cosas qué... comprende... comprende... ¡Irme sin tu perdón!... Irme así Maka... sin nada... ¡Desnudo y sin nada! ¡Sin saber que me perdonas! —

(La voz tan rara de Soul. Como si fuera él. Pero al mismo tiempo no.)

—Sin nada... Maka... Vacío, y sin tu perdón... yo te quiero Maka... y amo a nuestro hijo... ¡Perdóname! —

—¿Por qué hablas así Soul? —

—Porque no se... estoy tan sólo, tan privado de cariño, tan raro... —

—Pero... —

Cómo a través de una espesa y fría niebla, Maka miraba fijamente delante suyo el reloj. La siete veintinueve; la aguja coincidía con la firme línea precedente al trazo más grueso de la media hora.

—_¡Maka...! ¡Maka!_ —

—¿De dónde hablas Soul...? —gritó ella, sobre el teléfono, empezando a sentir miedo, miedo y amor; y sed, mucha sed, y queriendo acariciar sus blancos cabellos y besarlo en la boca —¿De donde hablas? —

—...—

—¿De dónde hablas? —

—¡Soul...! —

—¡Hola, hola! Soul... ¡Soul! —

—..._Tú perdón Maka. Te amo, lo siento..._ —

El amor, el amor. Perdón, que absurdo ya...

— ¡Soul... Soul, ven...! ¡Ven te espero...! ¡Ven! —

(¡Dios! ¡Dios! ¡Tráelo junto a mí! ¡Por favor!)

—...

—¡Soul!

—...

—_¡Soul!_ _¡Soul!_

-...

Nada.

Eran las siete y treinta. El reloj lo señalaba. Y la radio. El reloj, la radio y David que tenía hambre y miraba a su madre sorprendido por el retardo.

Llorar, llorar. Dejarse ir corriente abajo por el llanto, al lado un niño silencioso. Desde la pequeña radio vino un piano dulcísimo, de acordes de ensueño.

Los sollozos de Maka demoraban eran silenciosos tristes, una persona debía estar al borde de la muerte para sentir ese tipo de dolor.

Un timbre. Un tono seco, alguien tosía tras la puerta.

—¡Black Star! —

—Sí, Maka, yo. —pasaba por aquí y... —

—Black Star ¿Vienes de parte de...? —

—No, Maka. —

Black Star estaba triste. Notó que él no caminaba a paso seguro, como cuando venia a comer con ella y soul.

—Siéntate, Black Star. —

—No, no... Me voy en seguida. Maka, tú no sabes nada de... —

—No, nada. —

—Y claro tú ya no lo quieres. —

—No, no lo quiero, Black Star. ¿Y eso qué? —

—Traigo una noticia, Maka. —

—¿La señora arrendadora...? —

—No, Maka se —suspiró— se trata de Soul... —

—¿De Soul? ¿Esta preso? —

—No, Maka. —

Maka tocó el teléfono frió.

—¡Ah...! pensé que podría haberme hablado desde la cárcel. —

—¿Él hablo contigo? —

—Si, Black Star. Y no lo perdone. Ni David ni yo podíamos hacerlo.—

—¡Oh, Maka! —

—No podíamos. Pero después mira...He llorado como una idiota. —

—Maka... —

—Ya se, ya se... no me lo digas; ha robado otra vez, ¿verdad? Esta preso en la cárcel ¿no? ¿Black Star...? ¡Black Star quiero saberlo!

Black Star pareció buscar apoyo. Parecía desorientado. Miró hacía todas partes en busca de un punto de ayuda.

—¿Cuándo llamo él... Maka? —

—Hace un rato,... a las siete... a las siete y veinte ahora lo recuerdo bien, hablamos hasta las siete y media. —

—Pero, Maka, eso... eso no puede ser... —

—¿Por qué no? Quería que le perdonase, Black Star, y recién cuando corto la llamada comprendí que estaba sólo y desesperado... y entonces era tarde, y aunque grité y grité en el teléfono... No contestó.

—¿Hablaba desde la cárcel verdad? —

—Maka... —Black Star tenia ahora un rostro blanco e impersonal, sus dedos se crispaban en un puño nervioso—Por Dios... Maka.

—¿Qué Black...?

—Maka... No puede ser... ¡No puede ser! ¡Soul murió no puede haberte llamado hace media hora!

—¿Por qué no? —dijo Maka poniéndose de pie de un salto, impulsado por el terror.

—Porque Soul, murió a las cinco, Maka. Lo mataron de un balazo en la calle.

El ruido paró, sólo la radio hablaba ahora. Pronto serian los ocho. Pero eso no le importaba al hombre tras la vieja radio. Él y su voz grave anunciaban un nuevo auto; veloz, rápido, hermoso.

* * *

**P**ara **R**ukia-**s**empai.


End file.
